


Diabolikal Love

by nykteus_moon



Series: Diabolikal Love [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Just smut, adding in all the smut, follows on from where the episodes ended, that's it really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykteus_moon/pseuds/nykteus_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots based off the anime episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ayato's Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the first episode where Yui meets Ayato.

 

Yui had been in the car for just over an hour now. The driver hadn’t said anything to her since the short greeting he’d muttered as she had entered the car. The case she’d packed so carefully the night before sat on the seat beside her as she stared out the window with her cheek in hand. Her crimson eyes gazed over the lake to the enormous house sitting almost opposite from them now. Something inside her knew that was the house her father had spoken of.

 

A giant wall stood tall surrounding the mansion, secluding the building from the rest of the world. The driver had stopped at the front gate and grunted at her while motioning for her to get out of the car. Yui tugged on the handle of her case before opening the car door and nimbly placing a foot on the gravelled ground. Once she had sorted herself she peeked into the car offering a small smile in thanks to the driver before shutting the door. The car moved off immediately but Yui didn’t notice. The young girl stood there agape taking in the massive mansion she could see through the wrought iron gate.

 

Rain began to fall as Yui made her way up the drive; she hadn’t noticed that the sun had been long covered by the large sulking grey clouds above her now. Not wanting to get wet, the girl quickened her pace towards the wooden double doors that lead inside the house. On her way she noticed the somewhat menacing gargoyle that sat atop a water fountain in the centre of the courtyard.

 

It was only once she reached the alcove of the doors that Yui noticed how very quiet everything was. Aside from the rain, of course, she could hear no sound of life. Shaking off the slight shiver that tingled down her spine the girl raised her hand to grasp the large hooped door knocker.

 

_Knock knock._

 

There was no answer. In desperation Yui called out in hopes that someone would perhaps answer. Again there was no reply so she instead went to reach for the door handle. To the girl’s surprise the door began to creak open as if by itself. Yui peered through the opening before grabbing her case and hauling it inside out of the cold. The door swung shut behind her as Yui stepped into the grand entrance hall of the mansion. “Hello? Is anyone there?” She called out hoping that her father had indeed warned the residents of her arrival.

 

Unsure of what to do the girl let go of her case and wandered to the centre of the entranceway. Above her hung a giant chandelier that lit up the dividing staircase that led to the second floor. An almost eerie silence surrounded Yui. Thinking that perhaps no one knew she was arriving today she turned down to her side to retrieve her phone from her bag. As she was rummaging through her bag a slight movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking up a slight gasp left her lips when her eyes happened upon a redheaded man lying stretched out across a couch in the room adjoining the hallway.

 

Moving swiftly over to him Yui noticed he seemed to be sleeping. _‘So that’s why he never came to the door’._ Reaching down to wake him, her voice broke the silence, “Um, excuse me…” Yui trailed off. The hand lying across the man’s chest was icy cold to the touch. Panicked slightly she raised her hand to feel for a pulse on his neck. “Oh no…” There was no pulse. _‘I have to call an ambulance, the police, something…!’_

 

This time scrambling for her phone, Yui pulled it out of her bag and flipped it open. Just as she was about to type in the numbers a hand reached over and snatched it from her. “Just who do you think you are, waking me from my nap?” Yui’s astonished face looked up to meet a pale green gaze.

 

 “I… You’re alive? B-but you had no pulse, how…?” She stammered.

“Of course I’m alive, what do you think I am?” Yui felt almost like a deer in the headlights as he glared down at her. Something looked a little unnatural about the way he looked at her. Not wanting to be in such close quarters now Yui made to stand up but the man’s hand shot out and griped her around the waist, slamming her onto the couch.

 

The impact of being thrown onto the couch so unexpectedly caused Yui to squeal, “What are you doing?!” The redhead crawled on top of her, pressing his bent knees against her thighs leaving her legs immobile. His voice came out as a purr in satisfaction, “You already know what I’m going to do. I’m going to take you.” Wide-eyed, Yui watched as the green orbs that had been glaring so furiously at her previously now descended down the top half of her body taking in her all. With a smirk he took the girl’s wrists into his hands and pushed them up above her head leaving her vulnerable to what he was about to do next.

 

“No! Stop, you can’t-“ Yui’s cries were cut off as razor sharp teeth cut into the flesh on her neck. The pain sent a bright red flush to her cheeks while she squirmed beneath the feeding vampire above her. A trickle of blood trailed down the side of her neck as she heard him sucking deeply on the fluids running around her body. Coming up for a breath of air, the redhead grinned down at the girl beneath him. He could tell she was already greatly weakened by the amount he’d drained from her and so released her wrists and instead busied his hands with unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

 

Yui’s head was pounding and her vision had become blurred. So many thoughts were running through her head; dread, anxiety, despair, panic, each emotion rattled through her body causing Yui to realise what the vampire was doing. In a scramble to get away, Yui pushed against his chest causing the man to laugh at her feeble attempt. Once he had finished unbuttoning her shirt, he leaned down and whispered into the girl’s ear, “You taste really sweet, I think I’ll keep you…”

 

Pushing against her arms he pressed his lips against the nape of her neck and began trailing hot kisses down over her collar bone to the left cup of her bra. Yui’s breath hitched at the gentleness he was showing her now but still continued to squirm beneath him trying her hardest to dislodge his knees trapping her. One of the vampire’s hands clawed a bunch of the girl’s almost silvery blonde hair and tugged on it hard causing her to yelp in pain. Using his other hand he pulled down the cup covering each of her breasts so that it sat curled up under them making her skin bare to the cool air. “No, please stop!” The voice that was released from Yui’s mouth sounded almost alien to her. The words came out breathy and laced with a feeling she had never experience before. Above her, the redhead chuckled to himself, “They aren’t much but will have to do my little Pancake.”

 

His tongue lathered the sensitive skin of her areola sending heated shivers through the girl’s body. A small whimper left Yui’s lips as she shut her eyes tight to avoid the sight presented before her. The girl wanted nothing more than for all of this to stop but there was also a part of her, a deep dark part of her, which was actually enjoying the vampire’s torment. Yui tried to scream for help but all that left her mouth was a mangled moan as at just that moment the lips encircling her nipple sucked in hard. Trying to control herself Yui bit down on her lips so that no more noises could escape them.

 

Yui had been too busy focusing on trying to ignore the feelings she was experiencing to notice the hand that traced down her slender sides. Once it reached her hip, the man’s fingers danced across her skin ever so lightly towards her naval. Feeling he had satisfied her left nipple enough, his lips left a wet trail over to the other where he captured the now hardened skin between his teeth and bit gently. The reaction the girl gave him was better than he had expected. Since she had already been biting into her lip when the rough wave of pleasure swept through her she dug her teeth in enough to draw blood. The hand in her hair jerked her head to the side slightly before she felt the man’s tongue lapping up the liquid she had drawn from her lip. It was at this point that she noticed what his other hand was about to do. He had already moved it so that it was stroking the inside of her thigh just below where her skirt finished. Yui tried to pull her head away from him but the grip on her hair only got tighter as she struggled. “Please, I don’t want this…!” Her voice came out almost strangled behind clenched teeth.

 

Just as the vampire’s hand began moving up the inside of her thigh Yui let out a loud squeal accompanied with one last struggle to get her legs free of his weight. “Ayato, what’s all the commotion?” The body above her froze and Yui opened her eyes to see where the unknown voice came from. A tall and thin dark haired man was standing in the archway that led into the room. Yui suddenly felt very exposed in front this new man’s scrutiny. “Argh, not you, Reiji.” The redhead grumbled.

 

“This is the entrance hall. It is to be used to greet our guests, please take such activities to your private room.” Reiji said almost as if he were reciting a script; his voice was very monotonous as he looked over at the two on the couch with disdain. Ayato scoffed and got up off of Yui muttering, “Well, that was dull.” As soon as the girl was free she scrambled to her feet and began to cover her bared chest by fixing her bra and buttoning her shirt up again. Still in shock she said, trembling, “Please help me!” Reiji looked her over once before asking “And who might you be?”

 

It was at this point that Yui felt that perhaps this wasn’t the house that her father had intended for her to go to. Neither of the people here seemed to be expecting anyone— also one is a vampire. Surely her father wouldn’t send her to a place like this. Shaking her head a little she managed to steady her voice this time to reply, “I’m Yui Komori. My father said I was to live here.”


	2. When Brothers Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the second episode of Diabolik Lovers. Laito and Ayato are both in Yui's room when she wakes up... Whatever will unfold?

Yui opened her eyes. Above her was what looked to be the top of a four-poster bed; the drapes were tied back revealing the room around her. The blonde-haired girl sat up causing the bed covers to fall from her shoulders and pool around her waist. It was then that Yui noticed she had changed into a pale pink nightgown.  _Wait. Had she changed her clothes?_ The last thing she could remember was Ayato's hand reaching towards her face and covering her eyes.  _How had she even gotten into bed?_ Across on the other side of the room, Yui noticed her bags piled up next to a dresser with a mirror on it. The reflection showed a pale face and ruby red eyes that stood out between strands of her hair. Her hands darted to the sides of her neck where she felt to see if she could feel any scars. A sigh of relief left her lips as her fingers only ran over smooth, unbroken skin.  _She had not been bitten._

The curtains were drawn over the windows of the room but Yui noticed from the clock on the bedside table that it was almost already twenty minutes past five. The girl guessed that it was in fact night and not early morning from the fact, she could not see any light rimming the edges of the curtains. Yui leant over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer. Inside lay a black leather bound book which she thought to have been her Father's diary. Previously there had been words written inside but for some unknown reason the pages had all turned blank and lay within her hands now almost mocking her as she peered at it hoping for the words to return.  _Surely, her Father had not sent her here knowing what was inside._ Yui was certain that if she managed to contact him he would come find her and get her away from this terrible mansion. The hopelessness of her situation was overwhelming. The girl had no way to fight against these vampires; they did not seem to be hindered by any of the things old stories had said they would be. She felt like a porcelain doll within their grasps and if they should wish to break her all they had to do was grip a little too tightly. Yui's hands began to tremble slightly as she could feel tears welling up inside her.  _Why did it have to be her?_

"Crying won't help you, Bitch-chan." Yui gasped in fright as her eyes darted up to see Laito perched on the end of her bed. "You look pretty sexy in a negligee and you give off such a delicious aroma… Are you trying to come onto me, Bitch-chan…?" Laito's cruel grin only heightened as Yui grasped at the covers trying to hide herself from him as he crawled his way up to her. "It's no use trying to hide…" Yui closed her eyes as she anticipated his touch. His hands encircled her from behind to which Yui squealed out in fright.  _How had he gotten behind her?_ Laito's lips pressed against her neck just under her lobe as he whispered, "You truly are quite a delectable sacrifice." Yui bit her lips together to suppress her groan as she felt Laito's teeth sink into her neck. His arms pressed her against him as he moaned in appreciation. "Bitch-chan…"

A swift movement came from in front of her and Yui felt Laito's fangs being pulled out as his head jerked back. Ayato, the other redheaded brother had appeared in front of her and was holding Laito by the neck. "Do not touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission." Yui could almost hear the conceited smile from the way Laito purred in reply, "Ayato, don't be so rough. There's more than enough to go round." At this, the girl knew she had to get away from them. Yui struggled within Laito's arms but the vampire's grip only tightened. Ayato looked down at the girl without removing his hand from his brother's neck and seemed to be weighing up something in his mind.

"Okay, I'll let you join in," Ayato let go of Laito's neck and instead placed it around Yui's. "But only for a little while…" At this, he sunk his fangs into the same spot that his brother had previously. This made Laito chuckle while he watched. "You always have been overly possessive."

Laito released Yui from his grip and moved around to her side. Their eyes met for a brief second, which caused the girl to blush and turn away. There was something unnerving about being watched as her blood was sucked. The girl was still clinging to the bed covers and so Laito pulled on them causing her to let go. The vampire removed the covers and piled them up at the bottom of the bed. At this Ayato came up from her neck, his eyes clouded thickly with lust as he licked his lips. The redhead pushed her back against the mattress and took her hands in his own, locking their fingers. Ayato now pressed his lips up against her collarbone leaving a light trail of kisses down to the neckline of her nightgown. Yui felt a cool hand stroke the inside of her thigh just below where her dress stopped. Laito's hand moved up her skin, pushing the dress further up her thigh. "N-no, please…" Yui's voice came out faint and groggy. Her mind was clouded, she could not think straight. Laito had moved her gown up to just above her navel now, which is where his lips made their contact. Yui pressed against Ayato's hands trying to dislodge him but the boy was far too strong. With both their lips on her now, Yui found it hard to focus on anything.

Yui felt Ayato's breath come out heavily before his fangs sunk in her once more, this time about an inch below her right collarbone. The sensation this time was a lot more pleasurable; Ayato used his tongue to massage the skin around his bite marks as he sucked which sent shivers down the girl's spine. Meanwhile Laito had begun his own torment. His fingers had curled around the edges of her panties and pulled them down as he kissed his way down from her navel. Yui's breath hitched as her panties were pulled down revealing the girl to Laito. "Mmmm… Such a pretty sight, Bitch-chan." Ayato paused for a moment to look down and the brother's eyes connected. Yui could only see Laito's reaction but that was more than enough to strike fear in her. What she saw in the vampire's eyes was a kind of carnal lust, one that was sure to devour her to the fullest.

Ayato got to his knees, letting go of Yui's hands so that he could rip open her dress. The girl now lay there almost completely naked before the two vampires. Ayato did not say a word as he descended upon her bare chest now; one of his hands took hold of the girl's breast and squeezed lightly while his tongue lathered the nipple. Yui gripped the bed sheets, closing her eyes tight as a slight whimper escaped from her lips. "Ne, Bitch-chan, I wonder if here will taste as sweet as your blood." Laito's breath tickled as he spoke, the girl had never felt something so strange down there before. A wet and warm sensation sent a shockwave of pleasure through Yui's body as Laito's tongue pressed against her clit. While still pressing against it, the vampire's tongue began to move in a circular motion causing Yui to moan unexpectedly towards the alien touch. At the sound of the girl beneath him, Ayato sunk his fangs into the soft skin just outside of her areola. Ayato's tongue continued to play with her nipple as he drank her blood. Yui's head felt hot and cold at the same time; her body was being intoxicated with a fever of new emotions.

Yui's hand dug through Ayato's hair and tugged as hard as she could which had opposite of the desired effect. Instead of making the redhead stop, he only bit harder, his tongue pushing into her nipple while his hand now moved over to her other breast and began to massage it. Ayato dug his fingernails into her nipple causing the girl to scream out in a harsh mixture of pain and pleasure. "You're so lewd Bitch-chan…" Laito's words hummed out over her sensitive skin as he toyed with the entrance of her vagina with his middle finger. All the muscles inside Yui seemed to clench uncontrollably at this; her toes curled under and her back arched. Yui felt cold all over apart from where the vampires made contact with her skin.

Laito's finger entered her slowly, teasing her virgin hole as his lips passed down from her clit to her thigh. The vampire's fangs sank into her skin causing a wave of pleasure to rush over her. Yui almost gasped at this since she had only been accustomed to the painful prick their teeth caused as they pierced her skin, but for some reason, this time was different. Ayato pulled back from his onslaught and stared down at the girl and his brother. Yui peeked up at his with one eye as she lay there biting her lip. Her fingers still clawed the bed sheets uncontrollably while Laito's finger continued to thrust inside of her. She could see a look of irritation on Ayato's face. "Laito." Ayato's voice came out curtly. "Hmmm?" Laito paused and looked up at his brother questioningly.

It was then that Yui noticed him. Reiji stood there with arms folded and a severe frown set on his face. "You're all going to be late." Laito glared at Reiji as Ayato cursed, "Not you again, Reiji." This was the second time now that the dark-haired brother had interrupted. "But I was just beginning to have fun…" Laito pouted at his brother this time and sat up removing himself from Yui knowing there was no arguing to be had when Reiji was around. At this Yui scrambled up into a sitting position and pulled the remainders of her nightgown over her modesty. "You need to get changed, there are clothes at the end of the bed prepared for you. Do not waste any more time." Reiji's eyes were filled with disdain as he gave Yui her instructions. "Changed? For what?" The girl blurted out before her eyes fell on the uniform folded neatly on the bottom of her bed.  _Since when had they been there?_  "School." Reiji's words seemed to come from nowhere as Yui looked up and noticed he had disappeared along with the other two vampires.

_Could she really survive in a mansion filled with vampires?_


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the third episode of Diabolik Lovers. Yui wants to take a bath, but what is Shu doing in there?!

Yui had been in the Sakamaki mansion for 3 days now. She had experienced her first day at school yesterday, which had turned out more traumatic than she had anticipated. Ayato seemed to be infatuated with the taste of her blood; he would not leave her alone and almost drowned her in the mansion's pool to prove a point. Today, thankfully, Yui had managed to keep Ayato at bay and got through all her classes. In fact, Ayato had not even so much as looked at her. Yui now sat on the side of her bed holding her Father's diary in her hands. The pages were still blank. It was coming up for bedtime and Yui wanted nothing more than to relax in a bath before settling for sleep. She had only just managed to put up with the horribly awkward dinner all the brothers gathered for once a month. It was there that she realised why they mostly ate alone. The silence had made Yui tense; she was not used to such animosity between family members.

On the chair that sat in front of the dresser was a new nightgown for her. Yui made her way over to pick it up along with her hairbrush. Her reflection in the mirror was a little brighter than it was this morning. Perhaps the little food she managed to eat at the dinner had helped her feel less woozy. Yui made a mental note to try to eat more, if even just a little; she was going to need it to keep her strength up. Pale fingers clawed around her shoulders and she felt lips skim over her neck. "I've been holding back all day, let me suck you." Yui's body froze for a second before she swung round and pushed Ayato away, her hairbrush and nightgown falling from her hands as she did so. "A-ayato! I was about to go have a bath…" Yui did not make any eye contact with the vampire and quickly crouched to pick up her brush and garments trying to ignore him.

As she stood, the redhead pulled her towards him from around the waist. He crushed her arms against his chest, leaned down into the dip of her neck next to her shoulder, and took a deep breath in. "I-I've been feeling faint…" Yui's protest was almost brushed aside as she felt his fangs graze her skin and trail down past her collarbone. "Shut up." Her skin felt so much more sensitive since yesterday morning's wakeup call from Ayato and Laito. Yui felt fangs slit her skin ever so faintly as the lips around them began to suck. Without meaning to the girl let out a small whimper and gripped the items in her hands harder. "Hey, stop making it sound like it feels good." Ayato pulled back and looked his prey in the eyes, "That pain you feel is my mark, you're mine." Yui followed his eyes down and saw a red oval shaped mark left on her skin where his lips had been. Ayato used his right hand now to pull down the neckline of her shirt to reveal more of her skin. With one last look into the girl's eyes, he leant down whispering, "I'll stamp you here too… I want you to feel pain. More and more until it is all you can feel.  _You are mine…_ " Ayato's fangs once again pierced her skin leaving another mark.

"I'll leave the rest until after you've bathed. I wouldn't want to suck all your blood now and risk having to deal with you fainting." The vampire let go of her waist while his already free hand tipped her chin up and he murmured into her ear with salacious intent, "And don't make me wait… If you do, you know what will happen…" Yui opened her eyes as she felt his touch disappear to see he had vanished. Her whole body was quivering, whether from fear or the slight pleasure she did not like to admit she had felt earlier, she did not know.

Her bedroom had an adjoining bathroom, which made Yui, feel more comfortable knowing no one else would have reason to use it. As she stripped down Yui took one last look at the red marks Ayato had left on her before turning towards the bath she had been running. Yui's eyes widened and she quickly pulled a towel over herself. Shu lay in the bath fully clothed with his eyes shut.  _When did he manage to come in?_

His shirt was soaked and clung to his chest outlining his muscles. Yui stood there for a moment unsure on what to do. "Shu… Why?" The dark blonde frowned as he answered. "Keep it down… Not so loud. I'm just having a bath, that's all." Yui cocked her head and took a few steps closer. "But you're still dressed." His blue eyes looked up at her filled with mischief, "Then undress me. I see you already are. Don't you want to bathe with me?" His voice was smooth and unwavering. Yui could not tell if he was joking or deadly serious. Shu had been somewhat nice to her previously, even though he came across standoffish. The girl looked down at him, confused and unsure of what to say. "You're blushing, you know." His smile widened and the glow in his eyes intensified. "I-I don't understand." Before she could stop him, Shu had grabbed her wrist and pulled her over the bath's edge causing her to fall on top of him. Her towel had slipped off as she fell and now lay at the side of the bath.

"Let me drink your blood." Shu sat up now with his hand resting on the side of her arm. Yui glanced up at him, worriedly, "What?" His eyes were dead now. The smile gone. His hand moved to the back of her neck grabbing her hair with it too as he pulled her closer to him and made her head tilt back, exposing her neck. "It's so pale…" His voice was quiet, almost a whisper of a thought he had not meant to say aloud. "I bet if I bit it though, it would spurt bright red blood like a geyser." Yui watched as his eyes took in her neck; admiring her skin as a small smile passed over his lips. "Did Ayato give you those? He's always been such a possessive freak." The girl could not believe it.  _Had Shu not been different from the rest after all?_ Without thinking Yui blurted out, "I thought you were different. Why?" Shu tugged her head back a little further, "Make no mistake, I am a vampire. I will show you a whole new world." The last few words came out lathered with desire. Yui closed her eyes as she saw Shu lean down towards her.

There was no mistaking it. The way Shu bit her really was a completely new world. It caused her head to spin but not from lack of blood just sheer pleasure. Her hands grasped at his damp shirt as she groaned. "Your blood is so hot… I could get burnt. And you're getting excited. What a dirty girl you are. I can feel you getting hot from my fangs being at your throat." She knew he was right but she would not give in, not yet. "N-no, you're wrong." Shu chuckled menacingly as he licked up the side of her neck. "Oh, I'll prove you wrong..."

Yui's face felt hot, she could tell she was blushing more than normal. Shu's hands slowly ran over her sides almost as if he were carving out her figure. Once again, his fangs sank into her as his fingers reached over her buttocks and squeezed. Perhaps it was the heat of the bath that immobilised Yui; or perhaps it was the feelings she could not bring herself to come to terms with, either way she was at his mercy. Shu's breath had become heavy as he stroked her. Once he pulled back from her neck Yui noticed a small trickle of blood that had escaped from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were dark and hooded and his mouth hung open slightly as he stared at her. Everything told her that she should be afraid of him now more than ever but as his hands continued to embrace her pale skin she could not help but push forward so that their lips met. As his lips now claimed her advance, she could taste her own blood. Shu's hands moved up and pulled her body flush against him without breaking their kiss. The vampire's hips pressed up against her own and Yui could feel the heat from his crotch rising above the temperature of the water around them.

Shu used his left hand to pull her head to the side slightly before he tugged on her bottom lip drawing a little blood from it. "I know now why you were sent to us…" His fangs moved over to her neck and nipped at her skin. "Your blood is of the finest quality." Yui could not help herself; there was something about the way he was so gentle yet rough at the same time. Her body felt like putty in his hands; she would do whatever he wanted.

The vampire's right hand snaked back down her body, from the front this time, as he pushed her away from him slightly. Yui felt a ghostly touch fall over her clit as Shu's fingers ran over it. Yui's body was more than ready whether it was voluntary or not but his small touch caused the girl to moan loudly into his ear while he continued devouring her blood. Shu shuffled beneath her and she felt him tugging his trousers down before kicking them off entirely causing the water to spill over the edge of the bath a little. Her whole body was quivering with need. The need to get away being over powered by the need to feel Shu's touch. Yui's body was almost aching now and her mind was more than clouded with her sinful lust for the vampire in front of her.  _Perhaps there was something in the waters here?_ That thought was hurled into the cesspools of her mind as she felt Shu push his hips up to meet hers and his still covered bulge pressed against her overly sensitive womanhood. Yui moaned loudly from deep inside her throat, which caused the vampire to pull back from her neck and admire his handiwork.

Shu pulled out his right ear bud and placed it in the girl's ear before pressing his forehead against her own and closing his eyes. Yui found herself listening to the soothing beat that played. She did not know what the song was but it made her feel secure for some reason. It was a sad tune; one that made her rethink what Shu's personality was truly like. The blissful moment that they shared appreciating the music was over shortly as Yui realised the dark blonde had managed to pull down his boxers enough to reveal his hard on. Shu wrapped one arm around her waist and back pulling the girl towards him and used his other hand to position himself under her. It was now that Yui managed to wake from her impassioned actions and tried to struggle away from Shu. "N-no, wait!" But it was too late.

The vampire tightened his grip around her by using his other arm too now, and thrust his hips upwards. With her already aroused self and the water around them Shu managed to push himself inside her the whole way in one try.  _It is big. So big._  This was all Yui could think as her body tensed and an incoherent groan slipped past her lips almost unnoticed by the girl. Yui clung to the damp shirt Shu still wore and closed her eyes trying to adjust. Shu was gentle; he waited until her body relaxed a little before he began to move. Each of his thrusts slow and teasing as he went once again to suckle on her neck. His fangs went virtually unfelt as Yui instinctively moved her head to the side. Yui sat slightly raised off from her ankles on her knees and as she got used to Shu's rhythmic thrusts and managed to move her own hips in time with his. The pleasure lit up fires inside of the girl and she could not contain herself as she moaned erratically which caused Shu to chuckle.

Yui arched her back now and rocked her hips without the assistance of the vampire. Shu, relaxed now, sat back and placed his hands over her thighs massaging them gently. The girl could feel the vampire's eyes travelling over her as she increased her pace. Catching his gaze, she could see how hazy it was and something inside her rejoiced.  _To think she could make him like this._  Shu's grip on her thighs tightened to the point where it hurt the girl and she stopped moving as Shu leaned forwards with his eyes closed tightly, breathing deeply. "Your sweetness exceeds my ability to control myself." Shu's words came out breathlessly and he tipped his head up to kiss her bare chest. "I'll control it from here."

It must have been more than half an hour that they had been in the bath together, but for some reason the water had not cooled at all. Shu had slowed the pace right down once again which had made Yui's body quiver with anticipation and each slow thrust had caused delightful tingles to race down her spine. As each of them neared their release Shu, pulled out, taken her hand, and wrapped it around his cock using his left hand to show her how to pleasure him as he used his right to pleasure her. The spiral down from ecstasy had been short lived as Shu sat up and whispered in her ear, "Think twice before you reach out to me again. This time was a one off; next time I shall not be so tender." With that, the vampire had disappeared and left Yui alone in the bathtub in silence.

_Now to face Ayato…_


	4. Church Atrocity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the fourth episode of Diabolik Lovers. Laito: "Come with me and I will teach you the pleasures of falling into Hell..."

"H-how did you know I was here?" Yui's voice wavered as she spoke. Her scarlet eyes stared aghast at her pursuer. Laito had hounded her after school last night and now here he was again in the Church. Yui had not known where else to run to,  _'Perhaps they won't be able to come in here'_ , she had thought stupidly. Laito's face lit up with a cruel snarl as he purred, "Don't you remember? I know everything there is to know about you…" The vampire sauntered towards her, green eyes glowing with accomplishment. "So you should really stop trying to run away."

Laito pulled the girl closer to him and without hesitating, sank his fangs into the side of her neck. Yui froze up and pushed against him with her arms trying to pull away from him. Her resistance at least caused the vampire to stop sucking to try to pull her under his reign. In the small moment where his balance was put off from trying to do this, Yui pushed against him a little harder and caused him to trip over his feet and fall backwards down the steps leading up to the altar. This was the first time Yui had ever been able to actually resist any of the brothers and so in her shock she just stood there and looked down on Laito. As he had fallen, the hat - that seemed like it might have grown on him since Yui had never seen him without it - had fallen off.

The vampire's fingers curled through his shoulder length red locks as he stood up chuckling manically. "Don't waste your strength here, Bitch-chan… You'll need it all for what's about to happen." Laito advanced towards Yui pushing her back against the altar and placed each of his hands either side of her on it, trapping the girl in place. "I will expose the lust that lurks within you." Yui felt the vampire take hold of her wrists and press his weight against hers causing her to fall backwards onto the table. Pinned now underneath Laito with her wrists trapped by one of her hands, Yui cried out, "Stop! You cannot do this in a Church." Fangs glinted down at her lit by the moon's glow through the large stained glass window that stood judging over the altar. "Are you angry? Your eyes are fascinating. Go on, it's cute…" Yui felt his breath against her cheek as she struggled to tear away from him. "You can get angrier if you want; call me names." The vampire's voice was breathless and excited, she felt him press his knee up against the inside of her thigh making the girl bite her lip and close her eyes. "But no matter how hard you try, you are no match for me. For I am inhuman. You will be forced to submit, and you will be at my mercy."

Laito tugged at the bow tie on her shirt so that it fell loose as his voice continued to whisper sweetly tainted words to the girl beneath him. "I will see the places you have been too embarrassed to show anyone…" Yui felt her head go dizzy, like she had been intoxicated. Her whole body felt weak and woozy as the redhead began to unbutton her shirt. Laito took in a deep breath through his nose admiring the interesting scent the girl had as he leaned in to kiss her pale skin but paused briefly to murmur, "At the end of it all, you  _will_  be mine."

The vampire's hum of appreciated sent a small tingling shiver up the girl's spine and as she lay there under him now, Yui could smell a strange kind of cologne coming from him. It was sickly sweet so much that as she inhaled it her head spun and her cheeks flushed. Laito's chuckle awoke her from her slight confusion and the girl tensed; she had heard a laugh like that before. Laito's fangs sank into her skin and she felt his lips press neatly against her collarbone as he let out a pleasure-filled groan. "Ahh, I can't take it anymore." Pulling back from her chest Yui felt a slight relief from the strange aroma and she managed to look up at the vampire above her. His cheeks were flushed and he had a satisfied smile spread across his face. "Just thinking about it makes me—"Yui's wavering voice cut the vampire off, "I will never submit to you. Never!"

Laito let out a pleasure-filled sigh, as he looked down at her, his voice salacious as he groaned, "Oh look at you, acting all courageous." Yui made a disgruntled face at him,  _'Is it really possible for someone to get aroused over a situation like this?!'_ The question was soon answered as the vampire's hand curled under her thigh, digging his nails into her skin a little as he moved down to kiss it. "Well it's okay, I like it… Let's see how much you can take in one day." His lips felt as though they were burning as he pressed them against her inner thigh. Yui bit down on the side of her hand as she lay there staring at the ceiling. The church was deadly silent which only amplified the sounds of Laito's lips suckling on her skin. Blood trickled from the small slits that the redhead had left as he nipped at the girl's panties with his front teeth. Yui let out a muffled whimper and struggled to pull away from him but Laito held onto her thigh only digging his nails in further as she struggled. Chuckling, Laito used his other hand to tug Yui's panties to the side exposing her. "Thanks for the meal~!" Before she could do anything about it, Laito's lips were around her clit as he sucked in gently.

Yui's head spun again but the reason this time shocked her: it felt amazing. Laito used his tongue to flick her clit as he hummed lowly causing all kinds of shivers to rack the girl's body. She felt limp, like she was unable to control herself anymore. Yui covered her face with her free arm to hide the fact that she was enjoying this. She could feel her cheeks burning up but even more so she could feel a strange tingling in her stomach. "Mmmm… You're so sensitive Bitch-chan…" Laito's sultry voice came from above her now. The girl flinched and realised he had been using his fingers to pleasure her instead. The vampire's tongue trailed up the side of her neck before he sank his fangs into her skin. Yui was relieved the man did not seem to bother about her covering her face as he continued sucking, his fingers circling around her entrance.

Yui felt a cold draft waft across her as Laito's presence disappeared. Removing her hands from her face and sitting up, Yui looked around almost disappointedly. It was then that she felt hands clutching at her waist from behind her and lifting her up. Yui squealed in surprise as Laito's lips ghosted across the skin of her neck whispering, "Did you think I'd leave you like that, Bitch-chan…?" Without waiting for the answer he was unlikely to receive, he turned her around and pulled her to sit facing him in his lap. Laito had removed his jacket, school blazer, trousers and boxers leaving him in only an unbuttoned white shirt and tie that hung untied around his neck. With one arm holding the girl securely around the waist he used the other to pull her panties to the side again before tugging her close enough so that his cock pressed snuggly against her entrance. "N-no, please stop…" Yui's voice came out strained as she tried to fight against her body's aching need. "Follow me down to Hell…" The vampire's flushed face grinned up at her as he thrust his hips upwards filling her hole.

"Aahhh… Bitch-chan… Feels so good~!" Laito's voice sounded muffled as he pressed his head against her chest. Yui placed her fisted hands on the vampire's shoulders as her breath came out short and tempered. The two of them stayed still for a moment, drinking in the sensations before Laito placed both of his hands on her hips and began to slowly thrust his hips upwards repeatedly. Unwillingly, Yui lustfully moaned as she felt her insides being filled with an almost overwhelming heat and feeling of completion. Laito's breath became labored as he increased his pace, his face still pressed up her chest. Yui could feel her body weakening and she put more pressure on the vampire's shoulders to keep herself from sitting down fully. Her thighs quivered as she hovered knelt without them touching her lower leg. The redhead's fingers gripped her harder, almost painfully, as his pace became somewhat frantic as he neared his climax. "Bitch-chan…"

Yui felt a kind of rising in her stomach before a burst of blissful relief. Arching her back and throwing her head back the girl let out a delighted groan as they came together. Her body sagged as she collapsed into Laito's arms. Yui's eyesight went hazy before all fell dark and their heavy breathing seemed to disappear.


	5. It Was A Graveyard Smash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am deeply sorry for the title of this one. I was honestly sitting there trying to think of a title when the lyrics from Monster Mash came into my mind. Please forgive me!! ;-;
> 
> Based off the fifth episode of Diabolik Lovers. Yui learns a little more about the sullen vampire called Kanato.

Yui had been picking roses in the garden to distract herself a little when Kanato had approached her. His not much taller than her frame looked fragile as she walked behind him now. Kanato had asked her to gather the roses she had picked and follow him. Yui had not protested or asked why because she was unsure of how to approach the lavender-haired boy. He had a very unpredictable nature and she was incredibly wary around him. Mist clung to the trees around them as they traversed through the small forest on the edge of the mansion grounds. The clouds hung low that day and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Although the girl was not cold, she could not stop the small shiver that ran down her spine as she saw what occupied the clearing ahead of them. A gathering of about 20 gravestones stood ominously in the clearing. Many of them were close to crumbling but she could see one that Kanato seemed to be heading towards that seemed as though it had only been made recently. "What are we doing here?" A stupid question, she thought, but the stones around them made the silence feel too heavy for her to handle anymore.

Kanato's voice was eerily monotonous as he stood staring down at the somewhat new grave in front of him. "Graves are so deeply dark and full of the smell of death. I think they're great, don't you?" Yui could not tell what his expression was since his back was to her, but she was sure he was wearing that dead-eyed smile she had seen before. "I love graves," He continued, "They're so quiet and indifferent to terror. My mother lies here."  _His mother?_ Of course, he would have a mother; he could not have just come into existence from nowhere. The idea shocked her a little and without really thinking about it, she asked another stupid question. "Your mother passed away?"  _Why else would she be in a grave?_ If Yui had been somewhat dumbfounded with Kanato's previous statement, his answer to her question surprised her even more. "I killed her." Yui gasped and stood staring at the back of the boy's head. The girl had no idea what to say. "Would you believe that?" Kanato turned now to look at her, his emotionless gaze only made worse by his unnerving smile, caused Yui to take a small step back. Kanato stroked the stuffed bear in his arms and mumbled something to it. Every bone in the girl's body was telling her to get the hell out of there. She did not know what the vampire in front of her was capable of, but if the others were anything to compare him to, it meant that even if he looked weak there was no telling of his true power. Before Yui could make any moves, though, Kanato's voice broke her worried thoughts.

"Place those roses here." Yui fumbled a little before complying.  _This is my chance._  She placed the roses at the base of the grave and stood up once more. "Well, I'll be going now." Yui spun around hastily and without looking at Kanato, strode away from him as quickly as she could. The vampire's voice sounded from behind her before she had even taken a couple steps and grounded her to a halt. "You are very self-serving. I especially invited you here, but you leave the second it displeases you. You have a lot of nerve!" His voice rose nearing the end and made Yui jump. She had never heard him raise his voice before like that. His purple eyes glared at her as she apologised. Kanato took a step towards her as he spoke, his voice still aggravated. "It's tiring when you apologise, so please don't! Do you get a kick out of deceiving others?!" He was close enough now that the girl began backing up. Yui felt something hit the back of her heel before she lost her balance and the ground rose up to greet her. A little disoriented from her fall, Yui stared up in confusion at Kanato. The boy was laughing manically, "Incredible! You should see how pathetic you look! Now, crawl and cry in the dirt just like the pathetic girl you are. I might just forgive you then." Kanato laughed again as Yui apologised. "You really are quite sweet, I've had enough."

The boy placed his stuffed bear on a grave to the side of them and moved swiftly on top of Yui. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trapping her beneath him. Yui had been in a position like this too many times to be surprised at this point but the look in Kanato's eyes did not fail at making her fearful. His fangs glinted from between his lips as he looked down on her. "Please, stop!" Yui cried out and buried her head close to her chest to hide her neck as much as possible, screwing her eyes shut. His grip on her shoulders faltered for a moment as he spoke, "I forgot. If mortal women aren't given a kiss before being pleasured, do they become angry?" Confused by the hesitancy she had not seen in the others before, Yui opened her eyes and peeked up at Kanato. Yui looked at him questioningly as his stare seemed to have softened. "Women are such a pain!" Before she could do anything about it, the girl felt his lips press tightly against her own. There had been a last moment glint in Kanato's eyes before he had kissed her that looked like triumph.  _Perhaps he was luring me into this._  The vampire's tongue pushed up against her lips seeking entrance. Yui was not about to give in easily but sharp nails digging into her shoulders caused her to let out a small cry and open her mouth just enough for him to enter.

His tongue was warm and tempting as he explored inside her mouth. Not wanting to admit it to herself, Yui actually felt a little pleasure from the way the vampire's tongue seemed to massage her own. As he pulled back, his fangs caught on her bottom lip a little before his lips trailed over the skin of her neck. Yui realised now that she had been holding her breath as they had kissed which now came out in small, tempered breaths. Kanato smiled against her neck before his fangs pierced her skin. The boy took in a deep breath through his nose before humming appreciatively, "You smell so familiar. Why does it smell so good?" His fangs sank in once more causing Yui to squeal out in protest and try to shake him off. Kanato had positioned himself in such a way that his knees were pinning down not only her thighs but her hands too. "K-Kanato! Please stop, it h-hurts!" The boy sat up and looked down at her with a strange pity filled smile as he stroked his hand through her hair. "Oh that's right… I should make it feel good, shouldn't I?" Moving down her body a little, the vampire lifted her up into his arms while still confining her legs beneath him. Using one arm to hold her and the other to tug down her shirt a little, Kanato licked her now bare skin before sinking his teeth in one more. The contact his fangs made with her skin this time sent a delicious shiver through her body. The girl's head spun with an alien sense of excitement that she had never felt before.

"P-please stop…" Yui's protest came out weakly as the vampire drank her blood. It was such a strange feeling, her whole body just suddenly became weak and would not obey her. Kanato stopped for a moment to look up at her, his eyes as dead as ever but with a very small sparkle of desire lying hidden beneath the emotionless gaze. "I won't let you go." As Kanato placed her back on the ground Yui noticed that his nails seemed to be sharper than normal, or was it just her imagination?  _No, definitely not._  Kanato used them to tear open the front of her shirt and lightly grazed her skin leaving a thin line of blood down her stomach. The lavender-haired boy was far stronger that she had realised as he snapped the front of her bra open. Without giving her a moment of reprieve, Kanato went straight for her nipples. Fingers on one and his lips on the other. "N-no!" Yui yelped as she felt a sharp pain erupt from both of her nipples. The vampire used his sharpened nails to squeeze and draw blood from her nipple while his fangs sunk into the skin around the other. The smell of her own blood made the girl feel dizzy, more so than she already was.

Kanato chuckled as he lapped up the blood that had trickled down the sides of her breasts. "Your voice is really sweet. I want to hear more of it." With that, Yui felt the boys nail drag down over her stomach again and heard Kanato chuckle breathlessly as her voice escaped her once more in a pained cry. Feeling light-headed from her sudden loss of blood Yui could do nothing but watch as Kanato undid her shorts and pulled them down to her knees, licking his lips in anticipation. "Ne, don't you think the graves around us really set the mood?" The boy laughed to himself as he trailed his fingertips over the material covering her womanhood. Yui realised his nails were no longer as sharp as he rubbed against her opening through her panties. Not wanting to look anymore, the girl shut her eyes and made fists with her hands. Still poking around her opening, Yui felt Kanato shift position and soon felt a warm damp sensation against her clit. Whimpering with surprise, she tried to squeeze her thighs together to stop him. At this, Kanato let out an exasperated sigh and wrenched her thighs open before placing himself between them so that she was unable to deny him again.

Yui felt fingers slip around the edge of her panties covering her hole before the sound of ripping fabric caught her ears. Cool air rushed up against her warmed skin and made the girl shiver. Kanato had made a hole through the bottom of her panties, which was soon filled by his mouth. The boy's tongue lashed out at her clitoris. Being unable to help herself, Yui let out a toe-curling moan. His tongue flickered around her clit; one moment swirling around it, the next licking in a vertical motion sending achingly satisfyingly tingles into the girl's stomach. Kanato's middle finger snaked around her opening, teasing the now wet orifice before pushing inside. The vampire's finger was slightly cold causing Yui to tense around it. Almost as if in protest to her tenseness, lips encased her clit and sucked in harshly while his tongue pushed against it. A sharp wave of emotions hit Yui like a brick and she lay there with her mouth open in a soundless cry. Kanato's finger began moving. The boy had curled it slightly inside of her so that his fingertip pushed against the roof of her insides before twisting around as it exited. Before long, he was able to fit two of his nimble fingers inside her using the same motion.

"Does this feel good? I wonder if it is okay to do it now… It's already so wet down here." Yui dared not look at the vampire, she felt so embarrassed to be feeling as good as she was right now. Her whole body quivered as if asking for more. The girl could not believe that she could be aroused in such a place like this, it felt so wrong. Kanato's desire was nothing to be messed with however as he shuffled out of his bottoms. Yui could feel Kanato position himself above her and whilst doing so he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down either side of her head. "Open your eyes. I want to see your eyes while I do this." The vampire's words had a sadistic flare to them but Yui did not want to give in. There was no way she was going to look at him as he did something like this to her. The boy clicked his tongue before Yui felt his breath against her neck once more. Bracing for what she thought was about to happen, she clenched her teeth and screwed her eyes shut even tighter. However, Kanato did not bite into her neck as she had expected, instead what happened was an excruciating pain caused by his fangs dragging down the side of her neck tearing her skin just enough as to not draw much blood. It felt like a cat's claws ripping her skin and made Yui's eyes start to tear up. Not wanting to feel any more of the pain, Yui opened her watery eyes and looked up at the boy above her. Kanato looked far too pleased with the reaction that he dug his, once again, sharp nails into the skin around her wrists. "Yes, cry for me more, you pathetic woman."

Yui felt the head of Kanato's hard cock press up against her clit, massaging the small bundle of nerves. The pain seemed to disappear as she felt a shockwave reminder about the pleasure she was about to receive. Kanato had a perverse smirk spread across his face as he moved the head of his penis to cover her opening. The vampire leaned down forcing a brisk kiss on her lips before thrusting his hips forward with such force that Yui's body was pushed away from him in the dirt. It hurt and Yui could only just get a short yelp out before Kanato pulled back and thrust in once more. As he continued his onslaught, the boy's head dipped down to the side of her neck where he placed soft kisses on her collarbone. As much as it was painful his fast, hard thrusts giving her barely enough time to brace for the next one, Yui could feel the waves of pleasure taking over her body. Just as she got used to his rhythm, Kanato let go of her arms and changed his position without releasing her entirely. Yui now sat on his lap as Kanato kneeled beneath her. The vampire placed each of his hands on her waist and lifted her slightly so that she sat propped up with her thighs just above her ankles. At this, Kanato leaned back a little and began thrusting up into her deeper than before. Since this position was a little more taxing, to Yui's relief the pace had slowed down into sensually tantalising hip cycles.

Yui placed the palms of her hands on Kanato's chest and sank into his embrace without remorse. Even if she had not wanted this at first, the girl had completely forgotten their surroundings and had given into the desire. The lavender-haired boy's strength still amazed her though, his hands felt frail as they held up her hips. Kanato had barely noticed Yui's hands on him, however, her next motion almost made him lose his composure. Her own boldness had shocked her too as she felt her hips start retaliating at the same pace as the vampire's. Seemingly taken by the moment, Kanato allowed her to move on her own and instead moved his hands up the sides of her cheeks to pull her face towards him. Yui moaned into his mouth as the boy's tongue entered her own and explored once again. Without Kanato's support, Yui's hips wobbled a lot as she moved but this did not slow their previous pace by much. Kanato's touches were contradictory in their own right. Not too long ago he had been enjoying her pain but now it seemed he was enjoying her pleasure.

After a moment of their almost loving embrace, Kanato seemed to be bored and so pulled away from her. He lifted her up from his lap and sat up on his knees. "Get on all fours, woman." Kanato's eyes had a confused look in them as he stared down at her trying to look menacing. The slight blush on his cheeks, however, made Yui feel a little reassured. Perhaps she had managed to stir something in him after all, even if she did not know how or what. The vampire's stamina seemed never-ending as he now took her from behind. Kanato gripped her waist, his nails digging into her skin slightly causing a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure to ripple through Yui.

Yui's fingers dug into the dirt but she felt too good to care. Her hips shook as she felt the heat rise in her stomach. Kanato's pace seemed almost frantic now, the rhythm was totally offset and his breath caught with each thrust. In the final moments, Kanato leaned down and kissed between Yui's shoulders as he came. His body shook as Yui's own convulsions inside lengthened his orgasm. The two stayed like that for a moment living out their afterglow before the vampire pulled out and sat back on his knees. Yui twisted and fell onto her back; she looked down and saw her shorts had gotten covered in dirt when she had been kneeling on them. Not wanting to feel as exposed, she closed over the remains of her shirt and pulled up her dirty shorts.

"You really are quite sweet…" The mumble caused Yui to look over at Kanato as if trying to check he really existed.  _Did he really mean that?_ Not taking notice of her reaction the vampire got up and pulled his bottoms up, fastening them. "Don't think this means anything. You look even more pathetic now that I've had my way with you." The laugh that erupted from the boy sounded somewhat strange, almost forced as he picked up his teddy bear. "Ne, Teddy?" Kanato took one last look at her before he disappeared. Yui lay there stunned for a moment before she realised she would have to make her way back to the mansion dressed like this.  _If you could call this dressed at all._  Picking up her tattered bra, Yui clambered to her feet and left the graveyard, her legs wobbling slightly.


	6. A Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the fifth episode of Diabolik Lovers. Reiji isn't who she thought he was?!

As Yui fumbled along the corridors towards her bedroom, an interesting sound caught her attention. Kanato had taken a lot of her blood so she was for a moment she hesitated before she realised it was the sounds of someone moaning. The moans were not sensual but instead almost timid, the like of if someone were afraid. Being as quiet as she could, the girl stepped closer to the door were a sliver of light rimmed and placed her ear against it. Yui had been correct; the moans were ones made in distress and so without really thinking about it, she pushed the door open and looked around the room. The sounds were coming from the dark haired vampire asleep on an old style cushioned armchair. This must be Reiji’s laboratory; she had heard him mention something about it earlier.  

In the corner of her eye, her attention was pulled to the vampire again. Reiji twitched slightly as he slept, a deepening frown growing on his face. Pausing slightly before making her way over to the man, she felt like she had to be cautious. The dark haired man had made it very clear on several occasions that he disliked Yui. However, he intrigued a part of her. He was incredibly reserved and seemed to be the most courteous out of all the brothers. As she stood over him, she noticed how long his eyelashes were. She never had the chance to study his face properly since he always glared at her and caused her to look away when they made eye contact. Without his glasses on properly, Reiji was in fact rather handsome. His fair, flawless skin shone out in contrast against his hair that hung over his eyes almost like it had been sculpted.

With a tentative hand, Yui attempted to wake him using a light pat on the shoulder. Almost immediately, Reiji’s eyes opened and the vampire spoke in a soft voice, “What are you doing here?” Yui had to stop herself from crying out. The abruptness of his waking had alarmed her. Taking a step back, she held the hand she had touched him with to her chest as though it had been burnt. “A-ah, sorry.” Reiji sat up a little and tensed slightly, fixing his glasses back in place before he placed his hand over the spot she had touched. “I can’t believe I was actually woken up by the smell of your blood.” He closed over the open book on his knees and sighed. “I-I didn’t mean…” Reiji shook his head a little at her pitiful response, “Nevertheless, it’s far preferable to the nightmare I was having.”

“So, can I help you?” The vampire stood up as he spoke before moving over to a small table that had a tea set placed on top. She noticed that the water in the teapot was steaming. _Had it been like that when she entered?_ “Oh, no, I just heard you moaning so I thought…” _What had she thought?_ Ignoring her, Reiji poured himself a cup of tea and took it back to his armchair. Silence followed as she watched him sip delicately from his cup. As he placed his cup back down on the saucer, before Yui could say anything, Reiji sighed, and “I have completely neglected to inform you of your own position. However, I did not imagine that it required explanation.” Cold eyes travelled up Yui as his cruel toned words continued, “Do you honestly believe _I_ would make tea for _you?_ Do not be so conceited. It is very presumptuous.”

Yui decided to change the subject. She felt somewhat awkward being around Reiji since she had in fact interrupted his sleep and invaded his personal space. “So, is this your laboratory? Does anyone else use it? Like maybe Shu?” The girl looked around the room, away from the vampire’s glare as she spoke but swiftly returned her gaze as his tone alarmed her. “Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean… On second thought, I shall make an exception and share my tea with you.” Yui noticed that it was a little suspect Reiji offered her now tea after being so rude earlier, but instead was distracted by the amount of hate Reiji held for his own brother. As he poured out another cup, the vampire motioned for her to sit in the armchair. Obediently, not wanting to annoy him any more than she already had, Yui sat. The tea had a strange smell as she held the cup and saucer in her hands. Reiji stood over her as she took a sip, the girl could feel his blood-red eyes almost staring a hole through her skull.

Before she could stop herself, Yui’s body went limp and the cup and saucer fell and smashed on the floor. The room span around the girl as she clutched onto the edge of the armchair to stop herself from falling. “Wh-what…?” Reiji looked annoyed as he walked over to his desk and looked at the open book laid out on top of it. “There is no need to worry. It will not endanger your life.” He then followed with something that was more said to himself that to Yui, “However, I don’t like how it has made you numb. I will have to make it over again.” Reiji approached her once again and the room stopped moving as she felt his gloved hand gently caress the side of her cheek before clutching her chin and pulling her face up to look at him. “Now, drink this.” Cooling liquid trickled down her throat as Reiji forced her mouth open. As soon as the vampire released her, the girl collapsed onto the floor in a fit of coughs. The liquid had given her body feeling once again which also allowed her to realise that as she fell her hand had been cut against one of the broken pieces of pottery.

Reiji seemed to notice something so asked, “What is the matter?” Yui held up her cut hand to herself and looked at it. The cut was rather deep down the centre of her palm. She tried to think of something to reply with so that the vampire would not find out but before she could speak, her wrist was pulled away and she noticed Reiji on his knees to the side of her. “I don’t want you to have the wrong impression. Much like this cup, I have no interest in things with imperfections.” Reiji held her hand out in front of him as he spoke, his eyes twinkling slightly under the rim of his glasses. “That being said… You infuse the air with such a sweet aroma.” Before he had even moved, Yui knew what was coming. She felt the vampire’s tongue lick up a trickle of blood before he moved away and gasped. “What is this…?” Hurriedly, Reiji stood and turned away from her. The vampire removed each of his gloves, his voice laced with a taint she had not thought Reiji possessed. “I have soiled myself with your blood… Stand up.” Yui’s heart raced as she recognised the familiar tone. _She had lost enough blood already today, how much more could her body take?!_ Reiji looked at her over his shoulder as she stood there feebly.

His eyes flashed menacingly and the girl took a step back before raising her hands to protect herself as Reiji dropped his gloves to the floor and advanced towards her at an alarming rate. Trapped by his presence alone, Yui’s voice cracked in fear as she pleaded, “P-please, Reiji-san…” The vampire’s hand cupped her cheek as he tilted her head back revealing her bare neck. “Who in the world will head you when you scream… Humans are nothing more than containers for blood but despite your worthlessness, I wish to give you more pleasure than anyone.” Yui felt his warm breath against her neck before his fangs pierced her skin. A tingling sensation eradiated from the point on her neck where he drank her blood and caused the girl’s face to flush. Reiji’s fingers slipped from the side of her neck to rest on the bookshelf Yui’s back pressed against. _Not again…!_ In a final effort to bat off his powerful onslaught, Yui shoved as much of her energy as she could into pushing Reiji’s hand away causing him to loose balance and back off a little. However, before she could run away he had his hand around her neck holding her in place. “Know your place, human. I will not tolerate disobedience!” He took her wrist and pulled it up above her head, gripping it painfully tight. “Learn to fear me, more and more!”

Yui gripped onto Reiji’s wrist as hard as she could with her free hand but he showed no signs of loosening the grip around her neck. Then, before she could do anything to stop him, Reiji forced his lips against her own, locking them together. His tongue found its way into her mouth as she tried to cry out. Yui felt as though her whole body flushed as he explored inside her mouth. His tongue pressed against her own causing a shower of pleasure to rush over the girl. With eyes screwed shut, the girl could not see the twisted twinkle in the vampire’s eyes as he continued showing her how good he could make her feel with only a kiss.

The intensiveness broke for a moment as Reiji changed his attention instead now to her collarbone. His sweet kisses left wet patches over her skin as he shifted his hand from around her neck to cup her breast. Yui’s own hand fell to her side as the other that Reiji was still gripping above her head held her up. The vampire’s touches were so gentle that Yui had trouble understanding who it was that was in front of her. “Humans are so feeble.” He said with a sharp glare up at her, contradicting his tender touches. Yui felt the grip on her wrist disappear so that Reiji could pull off her shirt. The vampire used his hips to support her against the bookshelf and threw the item to the floor. Yui’s eyes opened in alarm as the vampire cupped her breasts in her bra and pushed them together before biting the skin making up her cleavage. With one fang on each side, Yui could feel the sensation of him devouring her amplified. Her blood trickled down over her stomach before a rough hand slipped over her behind pushing her skirt down with it.

“What a sight you’ve become.” Reiji stared down over her body as his fingers slipped around from behind and pressed against her most delicate spot causing the girl to moan out in shocked pleasure. His fingers felt cool through the material while his other hand pressed against her shoulder making sure she could not escape. Yui’s hands were free but she knew if she tried to be forceful now, Reiji would only weaken her more by sucking her blood once again. She was not sure how much energy she would have left to even stay awake if he did that so instead she gripped onto the wooden shelves behind her hoping she could keep herself standing at least. Reiji’s breath had become laden with lustful desire and he captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

The vampire’s tongue pushed past her lips as she let out a moan and explored inside her mouth. His tongue pressed up against the back of her teeth and swirled around her own before he retreated leaving behind a small sliver of saliva hanging between their lips. Without waiting so much as to breath it seemed, Reiji plucked her panties down and let them fall to her feet before pulling down his zipper and letting his hardened cock slip out between the fabric. Yui tried to cry out but his mouth covered hers again as he hurriedly took her thighs in both his hands and pulled her up against his waist. Yui barely had the time to register the large heated presence that had forced its way inside of her before Reiji began thrusting inside her.

It was a good thing the bookshelf was attached to the wall because the vampire moved so violently Yui had to grip onto his shoulders to keep herself somewhat steady. As he pulled back from their kiss again, Yui could see a frantic glint in his eyes as he moved to the dip in her neck and bit. His cock drove so deep inside her; it was as if he was trying to take over her body. The moans that escaped her mouth between her gasping breaths no longer sounded like her own. Yui felt as though she were about to faint before the bone tingling pleasure from Reiji’s thrusts reminded her of where she was. It seemed as though he would not stop drinking her blood and in a slight panic, Yui dug her nails into his neck and tried to call out to him. “Reiji…!” As if to respond in understanding, the vampire released her skin from his fangs and instead moved his lips to her mouth again. “Don’t be so demanding, human.”

Yui was not sure when she had lost consciousness but when she awoke, her whole body ached. The girl lay propped up with her back against the bookshelf. Her whole body felt numb and electrified at the same time. Reiji was nowhere to be seen and the sky was black outside. The only light in the room came from the moon shining through the windows, which allowed Yui to see that she had been left with her clothes still a mess. _What on earth had come over Reiji, was that really the true him?_ Yui did not really want to believe it to be true but from what she could tell, Reiji was truly the monster he claimed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to take a break from writing Diabolik Lovers fics for now since I really can't get into writing Yui's character very well so unfortunately this is the last chapter, for now.
> 
> Yes, yes, I know I haven't done one with Subaru yet but maybe some time when I get motivation again I will. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading up until here and I do hope you've enjoyed what I've written so far. Byee! ^^


End file.
